


Nameless

by rosie_kairi



Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, He also remembers his name, I just added a few things to make it seem more like Lauriam, I used the in-game cutscene as a guideline, Lauriam takes the role of Nameless Star in this fic, Riku's mentioned once, Roleswap, Strelitzia is never actually named but is heavily alluded to, so this is very similar to the original version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: As Sora wanders around the Final World, looking for pieces of himself, he runs into a star unlike the others....A little "What-If" version of the Nameless Star cutscene from KH3 in which Lauriam is in the Final World and Strelitzia is an Organization member.
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> So, as stated in the tags, this is very close to the actual cutscene in-game, just changed a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Sora sighed as he walked around The Final World. He was trying to find all of the stars in this world, if only because he was curious on what they had to say. Their stories were sad, heartbreaking, and downright bittersweet most of the time. And even though he had friends to save and a war to get back to, he figured he could spare a few minutes to the stars, to give them some sort of closer in their afterlifes. If only they weren’t so damn hard to find. The stars blended in perfectly with the atmosphere of the world making them almost invisible. Sora scanned the everlasting abyss of the sky until he caught sight of another star.  _ Hope this isn’t another repeat _ the brunette thought. He walked up to the pulsing star and said a curious “Hello?” to it.

There was silence for a few moments, and Sora expected to hear the star’s story in his head. Their voice being a muddled up amalgam of what seemed like thousands of people speaking at the same time. But, was instead surprised when the star actually  _ spoke _ . “Good day.” he (or at least Sora assumed it was a he as its voice sounded like it belonged to someone around his or Riku’s age) greeted the boy, the words coming out in an almost hesitant fashion.

“Oh cool! You can talk!” Sora sighed in relief.

“You…. look like a person. How is it that you remain a human, yet the rest of us stars? Are you… special?” the star asked. Sora thought he could hear the smallest hint of spite in the star’s voice. But, Sora didn’t really blame them. Why did he stay the same and the others didn’t?

Sora chuckled nervously. “I’m a little hazy on the details. Sorry!” he explained. The star chuckled.

“As am I. And the rest of the stars in this world are.” he said.

Sora chuckled for a moment. “So….” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whose heart are you?”

The star was silent.”....No one’s. At least, not anymore.” he said quietly. “I used to have a life, used to have an identity, but  _ they  _ took it all away from me. I’m lucky I still remember my own name.”

Sora was shocked. “No way! They couldn’t have taken your heart!”

“Only because it searches, pines for another’s.” the star explained.

“So someone’s coming for you?” the brunette asked, crossing his arms on top of his chest.

“I…. do not know. She…. she’s been changed, I can barely recognize her at this point. Her personality has changed and I- and I’m not sure she remembers me. Somebody, they took my sister’s heart, replaced it with their own in a sick, twisted scheme.” The star admitted. “And I’m ashamed to say it, but I truly am horrified at what she’s become. She was never like this before. Maybe her lack of heart has done this to her? Or maybe it is because of me.”

_ Somebody took her heart and replaced it with theirs? That sounds like what Xehanort’s done to his Organization. _ Sora realized. “Are you sure she doesn’t remember you?” he asked the star.

The star nodded (if you can count floating up and down quickly a nod). “Yes. But her subconscious does. If she were to regain her sense of self, her purpose for being again, I bet she would be highly worried about the fact that I am not there with her. After all, we have been attached to the hip since she was born.”

Sora thought for a moment. “Well… even if that isn’t the case, you still gotta believe!”

“Believe?” the star asked floating closer to Sora.

“Yep!” Sora confirmed. “Even if she doesn’t remember you when she gets her heart back, I’ll make her remember! I promise! So you just have to believe!”   
“You mean you want me to know in my heart that she will find me? Even with no proof?” the star asked.

Sora nodded. “Exactly,  _ believe _ . I thought it was all over for me. But then a friend of mine looked me in the eye and said, “You don’t believe that.”

The star laughed. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” he said. Sora smiled.

“So… um… who did this to you?” the brunette asked. “Heartless steal hearts so, a nobody perhaps?”

The star shook its head. “No.” it replied. “A somebody. I had something that they needed, no,  _ wanted _ and would do anything to get. The last thing I can remember is limping out of a building, holding my chirithy close.”

Sora frowned. “Well, I wish I could help you out right now. But, uh- my situations no better.” He sighed as he sat on the ground. The star floated closer.

“It’s ok. Your friends are far more important than me. You must see to the tasks you already have first.”

“The tasks I already have? But, there’s so many!” Sora admitted.

“All the more reason for you to make an effort.” the star commented. Sora smiled.

“Yeah you’re right.” he said. “I just- I just wish I knew what to do.”

The star “humfed.” and said “Here you are at the brink, and yet you still hold on to who you are. You have a strong sense of purpose, in fact, I have to admit I’m quite impressed. That purpose will point you in the right direction, I know it will.” 

Sora smiled. “Thank you.” he said. “I hope that friend of yours- your sister wasn’t it?- finds you soon.”

The star chuckled. “Me too.” he replied.

Sora was about to get up when he thought of something. “Hey, tell you what. If I see your sister, I’ll tell her that you’re here, okay? What’s her name?” he asked.

The star floated up to his ear and whispered a name into it. “Our secret.” he said as he floated away.

Sora looked around, as if making sure no one else had heard this piece of information. Then he got up and turned to the star. “It was nice meeting you today. My name’s Sora by the way! You said earlier that you were lucky that you still remember your own name. What is it?”

The star was quiet for a moment, and Sora was afraid he had offended it. “My name?” the star began. “Well…..”

** _“My name’s Lauriam.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Have any ideas for other stories that could be incorporated into this AU? Write them down in the comments!


End file.
